Pediculus humanus capitis
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Pediculus humanus capitis, nom scientifique d'un petit insecte trop mignon (non absolument pas, c'est une créature affreusement laide) qui aime bien les têtes des enfants de primaire et qui sont un vrai CAUCHEMAR à déloger… Encore plus si on a une tignasse improbable… Comme celle de Lea… Si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Univers Alternatif (plus ou moins)


Salut les gens ! Eh oui, j'ai un petit OS sous le bras, inspiré de ce dernier mois d'août… où j'ai eu la visite très surprenante et absolument pas prévue de vieux « amis » de mon enfance. Ce genre d'amis qui aiment bien rester dans vos cheveux et qui vous font passer pour une pestiférée pendant des semaines; et sans doute refilés par quelqu'un qui n'avait VRAIMENT pas pensé à vérifier si c'étaient VRAIMENT des pellicules qui faisaient que son cuir chevelu le grattait si fort. Oui, je parle des poux du cuir chevelu, oui… Et j'ai la haine aussi. C'est en m'arrachant (littéralement) les cheveux avec le peigne fin que j'ai eu cette idée de OS totalement… pourrie, parce que fallait vraiment être timbrée pour proposer ce genre de sujet. Donc, je me plaignais de l'espèce de crinière épaisse que je me triballe sur la tête, en me disant que ça devait être tellement plus facile pour les gens à pilosité normale, ou les personnages de fiction, avec leurs cheveux trop parfaits pour être vrais… Et puis, j'ai pensé à Axel/Lea… Et je me suis dit que ça devait être une certaine idée de l'Enfer s'il en attrapait… Donc, voilà, il a été désigné d'office comme victime pour ce OS. Qui aime bien châtie bien, que voulez-vous ? (ceci est une excuse en carton.)

UA parce je fais ce que je veux avec la généalogie de la famille de Lea et avec la logique interne au scénario du jeu. Et rien que pour ça, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates, des carottes et tout le potager si vous voulez !

Bonne lecture, malgré tout ! :)

 **DISCLAMER :** Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enix et à Disney. Je n'en possède nullement les droits, soutenez l'œuvre originale. (Reno appartient à FF7, je le considère comme appartenant à l'univers de KH. Pareil pour les autres personnages de Final Fantasy)

Le personnage de la mère de Lea est… disons un OC très inspiré par l'univers de Bleach. Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo et publié dans le magazine Shonen Jump, je n'en possède nullement les droits, soutenez l'œuvre originale.

 ** _Pediculus humanus capitis_**

« Je suis rentrée ! » s'écria une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus myosotis et au visage de poupée, en poussant la porte d'entrée de son foyer.

Le petit ange aux cheveux couleur acajou venait de rentrer de l'école et était tout sourire de rentrer chez elle, une petite maison de bois colorée, située au bord des falaises bleues du Jardin Radieux. Assez loin du centre-ville, la petite devait un peu marcher pour se rendre à l'école et en revenir. C'était un peu épuisant pour ses petites jambes, mais la petite ne s'en plaignait pas et trouvait toujours des jeux sur le chemin. Aujourd'hui, elle tenait dans ses petites mains un joli bouquet de fleurs pour sa Maman.

Elle avait cependant un peu faim et un peu soif, et espérait pouvoir grignoter quelque chose avant le dîner. La petite fille, munie de son cartable rose bonbon à imprimé fleuri, referma la porte en pensant à tout cela.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda la petite, surprise que personne ne lui ai encore répondu. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, ce qui voulait signifier que sa mère était là.

Un petit rire étouffé la fit sursauter.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Le bruit semblait venir de l'escalier, à sa droite. Il y faisait sombre, la petite ne pouvait pas voir si la cage d'escalier y abritait quelques monstres. Pleine de courage et de curiosité pour une enfant de sept ans, elle se dirigea vers l'ombre. Et c'est alors qu'un terrible monstre à la longue crinière de feu se jeta sur elle !

« ATTAQUE SURPRISE ! cria le monstre, en sortant de l'ombre, tel un lion se jetant sur une proie.

\- Hiii ! »

La pauvre fille fût soudain prisonnière d'une cage de chatouilles, de câlins et de bisous.

« BON RETOUR À LA MAISON, PETITE SŒUR CHÉRRIIIEEEE ! renchérit son agresseur bisounours en lui embrassant le front.

\- Ha ha ! Arrête… Lea ! Tu me chatouilles, ha ha ! hoqueta la fillette, en tentant d'échapper à la torture des chatouilles.

\- Lea… Arrête d'embêter Kaïri, elle doit déjà être assez fatiguée comme ça », fit une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus ciel émergea de la cuisine, en face de l'escalier. Elle portait une longue robe rouge à mandalas, un foulard en guise de ceinture et un tablier blanc à fleurs roses, avec le message « Meilleure Maman du Monde » cousu sur la poitrine. Elle regardait, avec une petite étincelle dans le regard, son fils tentant d'afficher l'air le plus innocent du monde et sa benjamine qui riait aux éclats devant cette prestation d'acteur.

« Continue comme ça, Lea, tu vas être nominé aux prochains Oscars ! fit l'autre garçon de la maison, par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Tu peux garder tes sarcasmes, Reno ! rétorqua son jumeau en plissant ses jolis yeux verts et en tirant la langue.

\- Dis, grand frère, tu peux me lâcher ? J'ai des fleurs pour Maman, demanda la petite Kaïri.

\- Je lâche le fauve ! »

En pouffant un peu, la petite fila jusque dans les bras de sa mère, très heureuse d'avoir de nouveau un si joli bouquet.

« On le mettra sur la table ce soir, ma chérie, annonça une voix chevrotante, dont la propriétaire se trouvait derrière les fourneaux.

\- Tu es là, Mamie ? demanda la petite, très heureuse de voir sa grand-mère à la maison.

\- Eh oui, ce soir, toute la famille sera réunie, sourit l'ancienne en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-fille.

\- Papa vient manger à la maison ?

\- Eh oui !

\- Et pour une fois, c'est Mamie qui cuisine. On va avoir droit à quelque chose de mangeable, ce soir, commenta Lea en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aider.

\- Qu'as-tu osé dire, petit garnement ? gronda la mère, le regard soudain noir et courroucé.

-Que tu cuisinais mal.

\- Quoi ? s'écria son interlocutrice, vexée, et fixant son fils avec des yeux noirs de colère.

\- Il a pas tout à fait tort, renchérit Reno en réajustant ses lunettes sur son front.

\- Grrr ! Vous n'êtes que des petits ingrats insolents ! hurla la mère, dont le mauvais caractère avait pris le dessus, et en tirant doucement sur les oreilles de ses jumeaux.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime, Maman », répondirent les deux adolescents en grimaçant.

Le soir vint. On avait sorti la grande table ronde de la salle à manger pour accueillir convenablement six personnes (ou plus, bien sûr). Tout était bien apprêté, le bouquet au centre de la tablée et le couvert était mis.

« Il en met du temps, le paternel…, rouspéta Lea en se balançant sur sa chaise et en se massant le sommet du crâne.

\- J'ai faim ! Dépêche-toi, Papa ! suppliait la petite Kaïri, qui bavait d'envie devant les plats.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, ma petite princesse…, répondit une voix grave et un peu désolée depuis l'entrée.

\- Papa !

\- Ah bah quand même ! » lâcha Reno dont le ventre gargouillait.

Kaïri lâcha rapidement les plats des yeux et courut enlacer le grand homme qui venait de déposer son manteau et son chapeau à l'entrée.

« Ho ho ! Bonjour ma petite Kaïri ! sourit-il, en recoiffant ses cheveux blonds et en ébouriffant ceux de la petite.

\- Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude, Ansem. Des problèmes avec le boulot ? demanda son aimée, qui l'accueillait avec un baiser.

\- Oh ! Je ne te raconte pas ! Xehanort est tellement curieux qu'il commence des centaines d'expériences en même temps, et moi, je dois attendre qu'elles soient TOUTES finies pour partir. Les conditions de sécurité, tout ça… Enfin bref, c'est le boulot.

\- Hey, c'est déjà pas mal que tu trouves le temps de rentrer à la maison de temps en temps, alors on va pas se plaindre, le rassura Reno.

\- Il serait quand même avisé que tu t'occupes plus souvent de ta famille, mon fils, lui reprocha la vieille dame, très à cheval sur la notion de famille.

\- Oh ! Stop ! Ça suffit, on est pas là pour se disputer mais pour manger ! Alors, à table ! » ordonna Lea qui tira tout le monde vers la salle à manger.

Le dîner fut joyeusement animé par des rires et divers débats passionnants comme savoir si les fleurs rapportées par Kaïri était bien en accord avec la couleur de la nappe. C'est en arrivant au dessert que la mère remarqua quelque chose :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichika ? demanda son époux, qui la voyait fixer leur fille avec intensité.

\- Dis donc, Kaïri, je trouve que tu te grattes beaucoup la tête en ce moment… »

Tout le monde stoppa sa dégustation de riz-au-lait avec compote de pommes pour se tourner vers la petite, dont la main gauche s'était perdue dans ses mèches rousses.

« Tu trouves, Maman ?

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Ah bon ? C'est vrai que ça me démange…

\- Depuis combien de temps ? enchaîna la grand-mère.

\- Chais pas… Deux, trois jours…

\- Huummm, dis-moi, on vous a parlé des poux dans ton école ? lui demanda son père, en se grattant la barbe.

\- Oh oui ! La maîtresse a dit que c'étaient des petits animaux qui habitaient sur la tête ! Elle a dit aussi qu'y en avait dans la classe ! répondit la petite, très fière d'étaler ses connaissances.

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'un de tes petits camarades t'en a refilé…, conclut son père, compatissant.

\- Et à ton frère aussi », annonça leur mère, dont le regard noir avait fini par se poser sur son fils.

Lea, juste à la droite de sa sœur, blêmit, retira délicatement sa main gauche, qui se trouvait aussi à l'arrière de son crâne, et se tourna vers sa mère avec un mélange d'horreur et d'effroi. Oh mon dieu, il n'avait pas vu sa mère le fixer comme ça depuis qu'il avait cassé le vase chinois de l'entrée… Et il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire…

« NOONNN ! Tu ne toucheras pas à mes cheveux, espèce de folle ! hurla Lea, en bondissant de sa chaise, laissant son dessert sans surveillance et à la merci de Reno et Kaïri.

\- Lea ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu n'échapperas pas aux ciseaux ! rugit Ichika qui commençait à le courser autour de la table.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que Lea n'est pas croisé de ciseaux ? demanda Ansem, curieux de la réaction de son fils.

\- Oh… À peu près deux ans. Il voulait des cheveux longs et comme Maman voulait pas, il a décidé de s'en occuper tout seul, répondit calmement Reno, absolument pas surpris de cette situation et qui commençait à piquer dans l'assiette de son frère.

\- Hum, il tient de sa mère pour ça. Une tignasse fournie et indomptable…, observa la Mamie.

\- Ha ! Moi j'ai trouvé la solution ! Je les ai coupé courts ! fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas attrapé les poux de ta sœur. En tout cas, on va tous passer au traitement anti-poux à partir de demain », annonça Ansem.

Un bruit de chute et de vaisselle cassée suivi d'un cri d'agonie annonça que la course-poursuite était finie et qu'Ichika avait rattrapé son rejeton.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se pressait dans la minuscule salle de bain de la maison, même la sage grand-mère. La pièce et ses occupants sentaient à plein nez le shampoing et la lotion chimique à la lavande.

« Ha ha ! Tu t'es même mis de la lotion dans la barbe ! fit remarquer Reno à son paternel malgré ses yeux pleins de savon et tout en continuant à se masser le crâne avec le produit. Ha ha ! Tu sais, c'était plus simple de la raser !

\- On me surnomme « Ansem le Sage », il faut bien que j'ai l'air d'un « Sage ». La barbe est un minimum… ! Et puis, c'est un peu la fierté d'un homme, la barbe… Tu comprendras quand tu en auras ! lui annonça avec un sourire en coin son père.

\- Mouais… N'empêche que c'est ridiculement compliqué, ce que tu viens de faire…, rétorqua le fiston.

\- Et un de plus ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la grand-mère qui passait les cheveux de sa petite-fille au peigne extra-fin et qui avait trouvé de nouveau un petit insecte. Celui-ci, sans autre forme de procès, finit sa courte vie, noyé dans le lavabo.

« Ça fait déjà le quinzième que tu attrapes, Mamie ! s'exclama Reno. Je crois que Kaïri est hors de danger, maintenant…

\- Ne crois pas si bien dire, mon enfant… Les poux sont des créatures très résistantes et les œufs qu'ils pondent, très difficile à enlever. Il faut souvent faire deux semaines de traitement pour avoir la paix.

\- Dis Mamie, il est mon Teddy ? s'inquiéta soudain l'enfant, jusque-là assise sagement sur sa chaise.

\- Il est à la machine, ma chérie.

\- Teddy ?

\- Son ours en peluche. Essaie de suivre, Papa.

\- Oh…

\- Comme tous les draps et les oreillers de la maison. Les poux peuvent s'y cacher le temps de trouver une nouvelle tête à coloniser…, continua à conter la grand-mère.

\- Les traîtres… »

Un nouveau cri de détresse retentit dans la maison, interrompant les conseils de l'ancienne et les sarcasmes de Reno. Ce cri provenait de la cuisine, là où se trouvait le premier membre de la famille à être passé au shampoing et sa mère, armée d'un peigne fin et de sa délicatesse légendaire. Celle-ci avait fini son carnage aux ciseaux, laissant le pauvre Lea totalement et exagérément orphelin. Le pauvre enfant regardait, avec une certaine émotion, ses pauvres mèches tombées au combat et gisant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Dans un même temps, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler à la mort à chaque coup de peigne. Oui, sa mère avait le chic pour tomber à chaque fois sur un nœud bien coriace et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède… À se demander si elle chassait vraiment les poux…

« À l'assassiiiinnnnn… Pitié, que quelqu'un arrête cette Grimmalkin* en puissance ! Après les cheveux, elle me coupera les pouces… ! Pitié !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Lea ! Ce n'est pas si terrible ! objecta sa mère, les cheveux relevés et qui tentait de démêler la tignasse pourtant plus courte du garçon.

\- C'est pas toi qui es à ma place…, marmonna le jeune homme qui serrait les dents.

\- Raaah ! Mais c'est pas possible ! T'as combien de cheveux au mètre carré ? râla sa chère maman, qui se battait pour s'y retrouver dans cette masse de cheveux. En comparaison, Ichika se croyait perdue dans la forêt Amazonienne, attaquée par la végétation.

\- Euh, c'est vraiment moi qui dois répondre à cette question ? Aïe !

\- Bon… J'ai mal aux bras, je laisse tomber pour cette fois. On recommencera demain…

\- J'ai hâte… Et tu en as trouvé… ? demanda Lea, avec l'espoir qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucun insecte repoussant sur sa tête, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un lointain cauchemar.

\- Oh que oui ! Et je parie qu'il y en a d'autres, vu comment tu te grattais ! »

C'est raté pour le cauchemar…

« C'est bon, t'as fini de tuer le cochon ? Il crie plus ? demanda Reno, sorti de la salle de bains et s'inquiétant, à sa manière, du sort de son frère.

\- Ta gueule, Reno…, fit Lea, fatigué par ses sarcasmes et par l'horrible épreuve qu'il venait de passer.

\- Hum, disons qu'on essaiera de renouveler l'expérience demain, il se débattait trop.

\- Très drôle…

\- Oh, fais pas la tête, p'tit frère ! Ils vont partir, ces insectes… Et puis, ça ne te va pas si mal, les cheveux courts !

\- Grml… !

\- Allez, câlin ! réclama l'autre rouquin de la maison en prenant son jumeau dans ses bras.

\- Aah ! Attends ! Je suis encore plein de poux… !

\- Je m'en fous, tu viens faire un câlin !»

Et Reno fut pardonné dans une grand embrassade, comme toujours. Les deux jumeaux avaient le chic de se comprendre et se réconcilier facilement, malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des vacheries à tout bout de champ.

« Oooohh ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu aussi câlinous, mes petits anges ! s'extasia la mère, très attendrie. Si on faisait une pho…

\- Lâche cet appareil photo, tout de suite ! l'arrêtèrent Lea et Reno qui s'étaient séparés dans la seconde.

\- Rooohh, vous êtes pas drôles !

\- Toi non plus.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, faudra que tu évites de faire des câlins à tes potes, demain, Lea. Il ne faudrait pas que tu contamines toute la classe !

\- OH, BON SANG ! Y A ÉCOLE DEMAIN ! » s'écria Lea dans un éclair de lucidité.

Le collège était loin d'être le lieu préféré de Lea. Il aurait mille fois préféré se balader et crapahuter dans la ville, plutôt que de s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant sept heures. Même si ses résultats étaient honorables, il détestait y mettre les pieds. Heureusement qu'il y avait Isa, Squall, Aerith et Lightning pour l'aider à surmonter la journée… Cependant, ce jour-là, il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre et ne croiser personne, tant il appréhendait sur les questions qu'on allait lui poser. Le voilà, caché sous la capuche de son sweat gris, rasant les murs du bâtiment.

« Vous avez vu Lea, ce matin ? parvint à ses oreilles sa voix inquiète d'Isa, une éternelle lune cousue sur son haut bleu foncé.

\- Non, c'est bizarre… Il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude…, remarqua Squall, emmitouflé dans son blouson à fourrure et dégageant sa longue mèche brune, qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez.

\- Il est peut-être malade ? supposa la douce Aerith, toujours regardante sur la santé de ses amis et qui s'agitait dans sa longue robe rose.

Pendant que les trois amis discutaient, Lea passait dans leur dos dans la plus maladroite des discrétions.

\- Laissez tomber, je l'ai trouvé ! » leur répondit la voix monocorde et colérique de Light', bien plus proche de Lea qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le jeune homme sursauta et osa, péniblement, lever les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Lightning Farron, déléguée au caractère de cochon de la classe. Fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés et sa chère veste militaire kaki sur les épaules, elle regardait Lea avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux.

« Tu nous évites maintenant ? lui lança-t-elle sur un ton si glacial que Lea avait l'impression d'avoir été téléporté au Pôle Nord.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? J'ai juste…, commença son interlocuteur, très intimidé par l'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégageait. Dieu qu'il n'aime pas quand elle se mettait en colère, elle était terrifiante.

\- Tu quoi ? T'as intérêt à être convainquant…, gronda-t-elle.

\- J'ai… J'ai… Je…

\- Accouche !

\- Je… JE DOIS Y ALLER ! s'écria-t-il en tentant un sprint droit devant lui, afin d'échapper à sa tortionnaire. Plan qui échoua lamentablement…

\- PAS SI VITE ! » hurla Light' en attrapant la capuche de Lea avec une telle vitesse et une telle force qu'elle faillit l'étrangler.

Lea était comme paralysé, telle une statue de glace. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une légère brise s'engouffrait dans ses courtes mèches. Un silence de plomb était tombé et Lea se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche ou esquisser un geste. Lea sentait leurs regards pesants sur sa personne et savait TRÈS bien pourquoi ils le fixaient. Et il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il avait les cheveux courts et pourquoi il les cachait. Le silence ne s'estompait toujours pas et le temps de sa contemplation commençait à lui sembler très long et très dérangeant. Dans un grand élan de courage, il se tourna vers Isa, Squall et Aerith.

« Sa… Salut… ! tenta-t-il d'articuler.

\- Ça alors, Lea ! Tu as les cheveux courts ! s'écria Aerith, qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa surprise.

\- Ha ha ! Je comprends mieux la capuche ! éclata de rire Squall, sachant pertinemment l'aversion de son ami pour à porter les cheveux courts.

\- Ta mère a réussi à te convaincre à les couper ? demanda Isa, assez surpris et qui connaissait mieux que personne le jeune homme roux.

\- Non, elle m'a poursuivie avec les ciseaux et a fini par me rattraper…**, lui répondit Lea avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Dire que ça faisait deux ans que tu courrais plus vite qu'elle !

\- Je l'ai laissée gagner, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! clama le garçon avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

\- Pfff… Tout ça pour une histoire de cheveux ! T'es ridicule, Lea…, conclut Lightning en relâchant sa proie.

\- Peut-être mais pas autant qu'une certaine fille qui s'énerve pour rien, hein, Light' ?

\- Pour toi, c'est Lightning, et pas autre chose ! répliqua l'autre, piquée au vif.

\- Certes mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Lighhhttt' …, exagéra Lea, un grand sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

\- Ah la la ! Ces deux s'apprécient vraiment, ironisa Squall.

\- Humpf… Voilà ce qui arrive quand on met ensemble deux têtes de mules, qui veulent chacune avoir le dernier mot, déclara Isa, en s'amusant de voir des deux amis se tirer dans les pattes.

\- L'amour vache…

\- Exactement. »

Malgré la discussion joyeuse du groupe, Aerith resta silencieuse et songeuse. Son petit nez en trompette remuait, comme si une odeur inhabituelle le dérangeait. Et ça semblait émaner de la chevelure de Lea…

« Dis-moi, Lea, ta maman a utilisé un nouveau shampoing pour te couper les cheveux ?

\- Euh, je crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tes cheveux sentent la lavande.

\- Oh mon Dieu, la lotion ! Cette foutue lotion sent encore ! pensa très fort Lea, soudainement redevenu statue.

\- Pourquoi cette remarque ? demanda Isa, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'état pétrifié de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, je suis juste curieuse ! Et puis, je m'intéresse aux vertus des plantes. Vous saviez que la lavande avait des vertus de repousse-insectes, comme les po…

\- NON ! CHUT ! TAIS-TOI ! » avait bondit Lea pour poser sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

Il remarqua une demi-seconde trop tard, que tous les regards de ses amis étaient de nouveau sur lui et qu'il venait de se griller tout seul, comme un champion. Et cette fois, il n'allait pas couper aux explications qu'il leur devait.

« Alors comme ça, tu as attrapé des poux…

\- Oui… »

Les cinq amis s'étaient retrouvés à la pause de 10h, sur un banc de la cour et quatre d'entre eux faisaient mariner le cinquième, qui avait remis sa capuche.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Kaïri qui en a ramené de l'école, non ? devina Isa, la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Ouais… Elle avait pas remarqué qu'elle en avait…, fit la voix déprimée de Lea.

\- T'inquiètes pas Lea, ils vont partir, voulut le rassurer Aerith.

\- Je suis un pestiféré, ça me déprime…, continua Lea en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Crétin, attraper des poux ne signifie pas que t'as attrapé une maladie incurable et dangereuse pour l'humanité…, rétorqua de nouveau Isa.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir, tiens.

\- Non, merci, ça ira…

\- Lea, on est désolé, on voulait pas te faire déprimer, s'excusa Squall.

\- Nan, ça va, j'avais imaginé que vous alliez le prendre plus mal ou autre. Vous êtes cool, j'ai de la chance… Mais n'empêche que j'ai envie de les voir disparaître rapidement, ces enfoirés !

\- Je connais un moyen. »

Les adolescents se retournèrent vers leur déléguée, postée devant eux. Son visage restait sérieux mais étais beaucoup moins agressif que le matin même.

« Ah ouais ? demanda Lea, les yeux illuminés par l'espoir.

\- Pour les lentes, en tout cas. Il paraît qu'un peu de vinaigre dilué dans l'eau permet de les décoller.

\- D'où tu connais ça ? s'interrogea Squall devant cette information assez farfelue.

\- De ma mère. Et puis, Squall… Je suis une fille à cheveux longs et comme Lea, j'ai une petite sœur. Crois-moi que j'en ai choppé des bestioles comme ça…

\- Bon, c'est bien beau mais on va pas donner un shampoing au vinaigre à Lea tout de suite. Ses cheveux vont vraiment sentir avec ça, répliqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus, un peu inquiet pour son ami.

\- Il a qu'à le faire ce soir.

\- En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que ma mère ait du vinaigre, elle déteste ça, réfléchit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Hum… On a qu'à en chercher à la cantine dans ce cas.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les quatre jeunes gens.

\- Ben quoi ? Comme ça, Lea en aura et il pourra être débarrassé plus vite de ses parasites. Et je pense que ça dérangera personne si les plats ne soient pas vinaigrés, à la cantoche.

\- Pas faux.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends formuler une idée aussi éloignée de ton rôle de déléguée, osa Isa.

\- Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la cuisine du collège, tous bien en ligne contre le mur. Lightning, dans son rôle de leader de ce commando à la recherche du vinaigre perdu, était devant, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Lea, éternel curieux, était juste derrière, suivi d'Isa, Squall et enfin Aerith qui fermait la marche.

« C'est bon, go ! » fit Lightning, après plusieurs minutes à camper à quatre pattes derrière une cuisinière.

Les cinq adolescents sortirent de leur cachette, dérangeant le silence de la cuisine. Ils se précipitèrent vers les placards où se trouvaient les condiments et ustensiles.

« Cherchez partout ! On a pas beaucoup de temps ! chuchota la jeune déléguée, sous le regard de Lea assez amusé et surpris de voir son amie prendre cette « mission » avec un tel entrain et un tel sérieux. Tout ça pour ses cheveux…

« Y a rien, ici, Lieutenant ! souffla Isa à Light', tout en fouillant dans le placard à bocaux.

\- Négatif ici aussi, signala Squall, tombé sur les casseroles.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Lea à voix basse, qui se battait avec les herbes de Provence.

\- Trouvé ! » dit dans un souffle la jeune Aerith.

Ils se rassemblèrent près d'elle. Les bouteilles en verre s'en tassaient dans un placard trop haut pour eux. Impossible de distinguer une huile d'une autre et encore de trouver du vinaigre du premier coup d'œil.

« Il va falloir toutes les regarder, si on veut trouver du vinaigre, remarqua Isa.

\- Mince, je n'avais pas songé à ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de cacher le vinaigre, c'est stupide…, répliqua Light', qui commençait déjà à se faire des nœuds au cerveau face à ce problème.

\- T'inquiètes, j'y vais. C'est mon problème, après tout », déclara avec aplomb son ami roux.

Une flamme de reconnaissance et de volonté brûlait dans ses yeux aux lueurs d'émeraude. Le jeune homme grimpa sur une chaise qui était non loin, et commença à déplacer et à enlever les bouteilles du placard. Il les passait à Isa et Squall juste à côté de lui, tout en essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. En effet, le contenu de certaines bouteilles avait débordé et elles étaient gluantes et glissantes.

« Je n'imaginais pas qu'il existait autant d'huiles et condiments aussi différents ! s'étonna Aerith.

\- Tu parles, ils ont racheté bouteilles sur bouteilles sans jeter les anciennes, rétorqua son amie aux cheveux roses.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? » hurla une grosse voix dans leur dos.

Sous la surprise, Lea poussa un jappement et lâcha la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle se brisa sur le carrelage, évitée de justesse par Isa et Squall. C'était le cuisinier qui venait de reprendre son service et qui les avait surpris en train de farfouiller dans ses placards.

« Bande de vauriens ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

\- Euuuhhh, fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir de cinq adolescents qui ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

\- Et j'espère que vous allez me rembourser l'huile de foie de morue que vous avez cassé !

\- De l'huile de foie de morue ? »

À cette remarque, Lea et ses amis commencèrent à sentir leurs nez les piquer et une horrible odeur leur monta à la tête. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient pris un casse-croûte pour la pause, sinon ils auraient tout rendu. Résultat de l'opération : deux heures de colle pour les cinq à nettoyer la cuisine, et une odeur de l'huile de foie de morue incrustée aux vêtements à se traîner jusqu'à la fin de la journée…

« Lea, la prochaine fois qu'on essaie de t'aider, retiens-nous…

\- Comptez sur moi, les potes ! »

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette mission commando échouée. Isa et Lightning se dirigeaient vers la petite maison au sommet des falaises bleues. Ils allaient rendre visite à Lea pour terminer leur travail en groupe sur les l'Cie apparus au siècle dernier.

« J'espère que Lea a fait sa part de boulot, hein, ronchonna d'emblée Lightning, pas très enthousiaste pour travailler sur ce sujet.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, ricana Isa. Son ami pouvait faire preuve d'un je-m'en-foutisme assez exceptionnel quand il voulait.

\- Et sinon ? Son problème capillaire s'est réglé ?

\- Kaïri et Reno semblent hors de danger, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté mais ça ne semblait pas être son cas…

\- Sérieux ? Après trois semaines ?

\- Apparemment, tous les traitements, ou presque, y sont passés, mais il a toujours des habitants sur la tête…

\- Cause capillaire ?

\- Cause capillaire épineuse et fournie, si tu veux mon avis. »

Sur cette remarque sur la tignasse de leur ami, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à destination. Ils frappèrent à la porte et ce furent Reno et Kaïri qui leur ouvrirent.

« Salut, Isa ! Et Lightning, c'est ça ? Comment va ? les salua le jumeau de Lea, ses lunettes trônant fièrement sur son front et un sourire de frimeur sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama avec joie sa petite sœur.

\- Yo Reno ! On vient bosser avec Lea.

\- Bonjour, répondit froidement Light', pour changer.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Entrez, il est dans la cuisine.

\- Dans la cuisine ? s'étonna son invité.

\- En train de se faire peigner par Maman…

\- Encore pour les poux ? Le pauvre…

\- Bah, il commence à s'habituer, à force.

\- Dis, mademoiselle ? demanda innocemment Kaïri à Lightning qui était restée en retrait.

\- Oui ? lui répondit son interlocutrice, avec une douceur inhabituelle.

\- Dis-moi, t'es l'amoureuse de Lea ?

\- DE QUOI ? » hurla la jeune fille qui avait pris une couleur rouge furie.

Lea et sa mère virent une furieuse tornade à cheveux roses débarquer dans la cuisine. Ichika arrêta alors de s'épuiser à tirer sur les cheveux de son fils, tandis que ce dernier terminait calmement sa partie de devoir. Le garçon était, à présent, totalement immunisé contre cette douleur de capillo-tractage et pouvait faire autre chose sans se soucier du peigne extra-fin. Dans un réflexe surprenant, le jeune homme stoppa le direct du droit de son amie avec son cahier de notes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à ta petite sœur sur nous, pervers ? s'écria la jeune fille en colère.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? De quoi elle parle ? demanda Lea, assez surpris par cette question, à Isa qui haussa les épaules.

\- Alors, toujours pestiféré ? lui demanda à son tour son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, malheureusement, répondit le garçon aux cheveux en pics. Ça fait trois semaines que je me lave les cheveux tous les jours et ils résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur savonneux… !

\- Galère…, compatit Isa en posant ses cahiers sur la table. Tu vas finir par les avoir, ne te décourage pas !

\- Je sais, y en a déjà beaucoup moins que la première semaine mais bon… À force de les laver, j'ai peur que mes cheveux décolorent au lavage et que je me retrouve avec les cheveux girly de Light'… »

Crochet du gauche enragé, évité par le bouclier cahier de notes, + 200 points d'expérience.

« Bon, va falloir qu'on se mette à bosser, non ? proposa Lightning, qui laissa tomber l'idée barbare de frapper Lea pour ses blagues de seconde zone.

\- À vos ordres, Lieutenant ! la taquina encore un peu le garçon aux cheveux de feu.

\- Comment je fais pour te supporter, franchement ? rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

\- Euh, parce que tout le monde m'adore, même toi ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Je ne me laisserai jamais de vous voir vous disputer, soupira Isa, à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

\- Les enfants, je sors, je vous confie la maison, cria Ichika depuis l'entrée.

\- Ok !

\- T'inquiètes, je les surveille ! s'exclama Reno depuis le salon.

\- On devrait s'inquiéter, alors », commenta Lea, qui explosa de rire avec Isa, tandis que Light' les regardait sans trop comprendre leur hilarité.

Le devoir fut rapidement terminé et les deux amis restèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils saluèrent les trois frères et sœur et partirent avant que la nuit ne tombe complétement. C'est quelques instants plus tard que la mère revint. Avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Lea, installé dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé encore pour torturer mon cuir chevelu ?

\- Une solution finale à ton cauchemar ! Une lotion insecticide, pure et dure ! annonça Ichika en lui montrant un énième bouteille blanche vendue en pharmacie.

\- Un insecticide ? J'ai l'air d'un parterre de fleurs infesté par les pucerons, moi ? s'indigna le garçon, qui en avait marre d'être un rat de laboratoire pour les différentes lotions anti-poux.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas allée la chercher direct chez le fleuriste, cette lotion… ! ricana sa mère.

\- T'aurais pas osé !

\- Allez ! Tu veux t'en débarrasser, oui ou non ?

\- Grml, t'as bien l'argument pour me faire plier…, râla le jeune homme qui commençait déjà à monter vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu devras la porter toute la nuit. Par contre, désolée mais elle sent vraiment mauvais, celle-là…

\- Raaahhhhh ! »

« Alors, totalement débarrassé ? demanda Isa, quelques jours plus tard, pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se promenaient dans la ville.

\- Totalement ! répondit Lea, avec un soulagement perceptible dans la voix. Plus aucun intrus dans ma chevelure !

\- Tu vas les laisser repousser, je suppose ?

\- Et comment ! Ça fait partie de moi, les cheveux longs…

\- … qui défient à la gravité !

\- Ouaip ! Même la gravité ne peut rien contre moi !

\- Et l'autorité de ta mère… ?

\- … Ouais, bon, on a tous une faiblesse, hein…

\- Certes. Quel est le programme de la journée ?

\- Glaces à l'eau de mer. Jusqu'à ce qu'on explose…

\- … ou que ton porte-monnaie soit vide ?

\- Pourquoi mon porte-monnaie ? Le tien aussi !

\- On invite Squall et les filles ?

\- Ouais ! Bonne idée ! On pourrait faire une escalade aux fontaines, tiens… »

Les cheveux au vent sans problème à l'intérieur, Lea se sentait libéré. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, ni au niveau de son physique, ni au niveau de sa personnalité. Mais cette épreuve restera encore quelque temps dans sa mémoire, assez longtemps pour qu'il se méfie des cheveux de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au collège… Ces insectes parasites peuvent débarquer à n'importe quel moment et chez n'importe qui, c'est au moins ce que Lea pourra en retenir. Heureusement que, même pour lui, avec une bonne attention et de bons soins, ils finissent toujours par partir.

Voilà, chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce petit OS assez loufoque vous aura plu. Pour ma part, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! :) Comme d'habitude, je suis toujours là pour discuter donc n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review ou un petit PM sur ce OS !

Gros bisous !

*Le personnage de Grimalkin est un personnage de John Delaney, auteur de la saga de l'Apprenti Épouvanteur (Spooks dans sa langue originale, qui est l'anglais). En gros, c'est la sorcière tueuse du Clan de sorcières Malkin et elle aime beaucoup signer ses crimes d'un dessin de ciseaux. Et oui, elle adore les utiliser sur des innocents aussi.

** On court pas avec des ciseaux, les enfants !


End file.
